Coco Bandicoot
Coco Bandicoot is the supporting protagonist of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures" and Crash's brainy little sister. Voices * Ema Kogure (Japanese) * Debi Derryberry (English) * Cristina Hernández; Vanessa Garcel (Season 2 Episodes 1-4, Season 2 Episode 12; As Silvia Arvizu G.); Circe Luna (Season 3 Episodes 10-12) (Latin American Spanish) * Pilar Martín (Castilian Spanish) * Marta Ullod (Catalan) * Laurence Dourlens (Season 1); Sauvane Delanoë (Season 2); Lucile Boulanger (Season 3; As Lucille Boulanger); Patricia Legrand (Season 4 and movie) (French) * Johanne Léveilée (Canadian French) * Antje von der Ahe (German) * Monica Ward (Italian) * Bárbara Lourenço (Portuguese) * Ana Lúcia Menezes (Brazilian Portuguese) * Liáng Xīn-Yí (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * Liú Lù (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * Lam Siu-Bo (Cantonese Chinese; As Bonnie Lam) * Kang So-Ra (Korean) * Marie Schjeldal (Danish) * Marlijn Pel (Dutch) * Lena Ericsson (Swedish) * Halla Vilhjálmsdóttir (Icelandic) * Sarah MacDonald Berge (Norwegian) * Netnapa Hanrojanawut (Thai) * Mariam Mirabova (Russian) * Joanna Pach (Polish) * Mona Kortelampi (Finnish) * Kata Nemes Takách (Hungarian) * Smaragada Karydi (Greek) * Esti Barad Purim (Hebrew) * Juhayna Krbotali (Arabic) Story Descriptions Coco Bandicoot is a female orange-furred bandicoot with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a purple flower on the side, orange fur, a gold yellow underbelly, blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, blue overalls, and pink shoes with white soles. Personality Relationships Crash Bandicoot Crash is Coco's older brother. Sombra Bandicoot Sombra is Coco's boyfriend, then husband. Luz Bandicoot Luz is Coco's oldest son. Lisa Bandicoot Lisa is Coco's youngest daughter. Mohawk Bandicoot Mohawk is Coco's youngest nephew. Sabrina Bandicoot Sabrina is Coco's oldest niece. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Teleportation Freaks * Tommy Missile Rampage * A New Ally in Need * Geshundfight * Techno-Teacher’s Pet * Party Time * The Satellite Swipe * Winter Flame * Foul Ball * Facts of the Case * Cortex's Base Part 1 * Cortex's Base Part 2 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Bay * The Ploy's the Thing * Who Framed Cale Goldsmith? * Bee-Jeweled * The Good Blind, the Bad Deaf, and the Ugly Mute * Haunted Carnival * Cruisin' the Blue * Crash Grand Prix * Like Mother, Like Witherspoon * Crystal Clear Gem * Like Father, Like Witherspoon * The Cortex Scheme * Super Crash Season 2 * Dingodile and Tiny in Love * Enter Derek and Diana * Eye of the Tiger * Snake Eyes * Chicken Fun * Bandicoot in Sheep Skin * Crash Boom Bang a Cow * Bet Your Own Horse * Rat Fink * Pig Stye * Monkeying Around * Komodo Dumps * Doggone It * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger * Rabbit and Bandicoot Season * Elemental and Zodiac Showdown * Project Sombra * Sombra Knows * Crash's Big Break * Sombra World * Cortex Sr.'s Revenge * Sombra's True Promise to Kylie's True Wish * Cortex's Eternal Lunar Eclipse * Cortex for Mayor Season 3 * Enter the Skull Kid * Sombra Through the Night * Moon's Tear for Fear * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 1 * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 2 * Midnight Carnival of Doom * Swamp of the South * A Monkey's Plight * Knock on Woodfall * Climb Every North Mountain * Winter Fever * Snowhead Way Out * Way Out West in the Sea * A Pirate's Life * The Great Bay Maze * East Canyon of the Dead * Ikana Castle Catastrophe * Stone Tower of Terror * Divide and Conquer * Unite and Conquer * Fight Me to the Moon * Majora's Madness * When Worlds Collide and Freeze * Day of Goodbyes * A Date to Remember (Flashbacks only) * Spinful of Memories Season 4 * A Corona Call * Interdimensional Crisis * Walk the Dinosaur * You Got a True Friend in Me * Ice, Ice Baby * Rumble in the Jungle * Spy Thieves with Hearts of Gold * Real or Fake Gems * A Metarexmon Melee * The Ultimate Teasing Test * Tea Time * The Truth of the Metarexmon * The Big Break-Out * Army of Light * Two Fearless Friends * So Long Crash Movies * Crash Bandicoot Adventures the Movie Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants